VALIENTE
by 0o0onoriko0o0o
Summary: ABI UNA CHICA NORMAL Y BILL UN CANTANTE DE UNA FAMOSA BANDA ¿QUE SUCEDE CUANDO SUS CAMINOS SE CRUSAN?


VALIENTE

Empezado a hablar de ti  
a decirle a la gente  
creo que me enamore  
de un amor que es poco prudente

Abi una chica de secundaria iba caminando con sus amigas diciendoles lo fabuloso que era Bill Kaulitz estaba emocionada ya que iba a ir al concierto  
de su banda y ella era su más grande fan  
Abi-lo amo y lo veré en vivo pueden creerlo  
Paola-si, lo vienes diciendo desde k te ganaste los boletos ¬¬  
Abi-si pero es difícil creerlo le voy a gritar que lo amo  
daniela-jajaja si y de seguro t contestara yo también-dijo sarcásticamente  
Abi-ya déjame en paz

empezaba a pensar en ti  
a cantar tus canciones  
y me largo a reír

Abi se encontraba en su cuarto oyendo a todo volumen su disco humanoid cantando felizmente  
Abi-muy pronto estaré con ustedes-empezó a imaginar una situación muy comprometedora con sus ídolos mientras sonreía bobamente -jajaja como si eso  
me fuera a suceder

Dime como fue  
que me enamoraste

"Abi poff"  
En el concierto estaba en primera fila de repente Bill dijo  
Bill: tengo ganas de subir a alguien al escenario-las fans gritaron histérica y Bill sonrió-bien mmmmm-hacia caras muy graciosas al buscar a alguien cosa que me hizo reír cuando de repente me vio a mí y dijo-tú la chica güera de chamarra negra puedes subir por favor-me dijo sonriéndome  
yo sonrojada a más no poder asentí con la cabeza e intente subir

dime en qué momento paso  
que empecé a extrañarte

Bill: chicos-les dijo a los de mantenimiento-ayuden a la hermosa dama- yo por supuesto me sonroje haciendo competencia a un tomate-¿cómo te llamas?-me dijo  
Abi: Abi- conteste en susurro  
Bill: un aplauso pera Abi por favor-dijo al público y todos gritaron.  
Al terminar la canción me acompaño a la parte de atrás del escenario y dijo que me esperaba en camerinos y yo nerviosa a más no poder asentí aunque estaba algo triste de no poder estar a su lado un ratito mas

y hora dime que tengo que hacer  
para ser más valiente  
y quedarme un ratito aquí contigo

ya en camerinos los chicos llegaron y él me sonrió  
Bill: espero que te la hayas pasado bien  
Abi: si gracias-empezamos a platicar de cosas monótonas a veces se nos unían los chicos pero llego la hora de irme aunque la verdad yo no quería  
Abi: te volveré a ver  
Bill: eso depende de ti-dijo sonriéndome-te espero mañana atrás del hotel en donde me hospedo  
Abi: claro

Porque si algo yo aprendí  
es que nada es por siempre  
y que mientras más me dé  
más me daña la gente

al llegar Bill ya me esperaba con una sonrisa  
Bill: hola  
Abi: hola  
Bill: espero que hayas soñado conmigo  
Abi: por supuesto jajá  
Bill: necesito decirte algo  
Abi: dime  
Bill: nuestros mundo son muy diferentes y estaremos distanciados dudo que esto vaya a funcio…  
lo hará- interrumpí  
Bill: pero crees que logres tener un novio a distancia y más si es famoso  
Abi: por supuesto que si haría todo por ti todo-dije entre lagrimas sabía lo que venía ahora  
Bill: entonces me esperaras  
Abi: te esperare aunque muera

así que si me vas a herir  
mejor no lo lamentes  
creo que me prepare

Bill: lo siento enserio no es lo que quiero para ti quiero qur tengas una vida normal  
Abi: yo...la única vida que tengo es contigo  
Bill: gracias-se acerco a mi lentamente y me acaricio la mejilla acercándose a mi oído-te amo- me susurro  
Abi: lo sé-después se acerco lentamente a mis labios cerrando los ojos al igual que yo.  
Primero fue un pequeño roza que me estremeció y luego presiono sus labios contra los míos yo me sentía volar ya nada importaba no me  
sentía en la realidad me sentía en un mundo diferente donde solo estábamos el y yo cuando de repente sentí su legua en mis labios y por  
instinto los abrí permitiéndole el paso y así empezó una danza de lenguas que quería que durara por siempre pero por desgracia somos humanos  
y la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos tuvimos que separar  
Bill: te extrañare-me dijo abrazándome y recargando su mejilla en mi cabeza  
Abi: yo también-dije recargándome en su pecho  
Bill: regresare  
Abi: te estaré esperando

y quedarme un ratito aquí dormido


End file.
